Maps
"Maps" 'by ''Maroon 5 is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, Just Dance 2015 China and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She is wearing a pink vest with a blue plaid crop top, a blue skirt, blue tights, and dark blue heels. In the chorus, her skin turns black, much like Don't You Worry Child. Background The background is pink with other warm colours in the background. At some parts lines of longitude and latitude can be seen, making the background look like a map as the song's title suggests. In some other parts, the pink background turns dark purple and dark lights flash in patterns. At other points, line grids are formed. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 '''Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Clap twice in top right corner. Gold Move 3: Pull your arms to the left. Mad Gold.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Maps GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Mad Gold 2.png|Gold Move 3 Maps GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Cover your chest with your right hand such that it makes contact with your left shoulder (California Gurls) California Gurls GM.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (California Gurls) Mashup Maps' '''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '"Best of JD 3", meaning it only features Just Dance 3 dancers. Dancers (No repeats) '''GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *[[What You Waiting For|''What You Waiting For?]] *[[Forget You|''Forget You]] *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Venus'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''California Gurls'' GM1&2 *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] *[[Baby Don't Stop Now|''Baby Don't Stop Now]] *[[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]] *[[Video Killed the Radio Star|''Video Killed the Radio Star]] Community Remix Maps ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * SedentaryPack07 Canada * RiverGoddess72 USA * LolaS2 Brazil * JulioCesarBrasi Brazil * Stalhito France * xComigonz90 Chile * Cruzader4Ever Chile * EdherThulio Brazil * DyingHalfling98 USA * Carmen2402 Spain * DevouringJam8 Brazil * bondi96 Germany * SoToSendoCadu Brazil * TheFairyDina France * CamusCreed Brazil * littlesiha USA * vKx JeckTech USA * LUIS gamer18 Brazil * rudax33 Poland * RAGAKT Brazil * Brylon23 USA * cjnorris101 USA * LINMX USA Party Master Mode ''Maps ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch) * Maps * Snap The Rain/Insane Fitness/Froufrou Dance/Powered Circle * I Feel Crazy/Fashionable Shake/Tribal TipToe/Pump It Up * Dance With My Umbrella/Gomina Pumps/Jump And Feel/Walk Like An Explorer * Ice Punch/Self Control/Pendulum Whip/Hit Em Strong * Feel So Street/Western Slide/[[Summer|'Summer']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Follow My Rythme/It's Me/Dance Of Joy/Tortured Walk * Viva Sombrero/Neon Light Distress/Pom Pom Run/Shake Your Shoulders * Dance Like A Fool/Violent Walk/Crazy Walk/Double Shoulders * Winter Slide/Hippie Ragga/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' * Love You Softly/Glamorous Shake/Sexy Pumps/Retro Running * Ragga Pumps/Snake Vibes/Hippie Punch/Pixel Punch * Victory/Strong Girl/Let's Samba/For You You And You * Hands Up/Disco Mill/Spend Some Glitters/Groovy Shake * Men Exclusive/Rock My World/[[Summer|'Summer']]/[[Built For This|'Built For This']] * I'm The Future/Don't Move/Try Bollywood/Western Violin * Western Lash/I'm Stuck/Sing Everybody/Fitness Victory * Claws Balance/Tribal Samba/Play Guitar With The Devil/Crazy Walk * Cheerleading/Hippie Fight/Fear The Wolf/Que Calor * Charleston/Salsa Man/[[Built For_This|'Built For This']]/'Holding Out for a Hero' * Look At My Elbows/Overpowered Mill/Skiing Back Again/Rest A Little * Pom Pom Swing/Disturbed Shake/Check My Style/Black Light Cross * Maps Dance Quests Maps appears in the following Dance Quest: * Castle Appearances in Mashups Maps appears in the following Mashups: *''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Want To Want Me '' Trivia *This is the second song by Maroon 5 in the series, after Moves Like Jagger in ''Just Dance 4''. *The two backgrounds resemble actual maps (the song's namesake). *This might be the same as the third dancer in'' Safe And Sound. *The coach resembles ''P!nk. *This is one of the few songs where the dancer's skin tone turns pitch black. *During the chorus, the dancer uses a move from Where Have You Been; the one where she puts her hands out at the line "I've been everywhere". ** However, in this song, there's only one pictogram that describes the move while in Where Have You Been there are two pictograms. ** The dance also recycles a move from'' Feel So Right. * In the Mashup, ''Party Rock Anthem is not in the middle of the screen but to the side, some pictograms for Venus do not appear (only in Xbox 360 and Xbox One), and ''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' transitions in suddenly. * Diegho San and Dina appear in the Community Remix for this song. * In this song's Party Master Mode, Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) uses her ''Just Dance Now'' remake and Problem appears to have been enlarged. * In the pictogram sprite found in the Just Dance Now files, there are 3 beta pictograms, a placeholder, and there is an unused gold move.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/Mad/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * The codename for this song is misspelled as Mad. * JustMax won in the Fan Video of the Year category for his video of this song on the second Just Dance Awards. * This is one of six songs to have a Best Of ''Mashup, along with ''4x4, Birthday, I Love It, Never Can Say Goodbye and Boys (Summertime Love). * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The dance is seen in the music video of Gibberish. * During the last instance of the line "So I’m following the map that leads to you", the coach appears to do an ad lib where she either bops her own head or makes bunny ears while bringing her arms down. The pictograms are the same as when she does the dance move without the additional hand gesture and none of the game versions requires the player to do the hand gesture for a perfect score. * The beta dancer from Built For This appears in the Party Master Mode. * During the chorus, the glove keeps glitching from orange to red. Gallery mad.jpg|''Maps'' Madmu cover.png|Mashup cover mad_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover mad_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 215.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar Unknown-17.jpeg|The Thumbnail Jd2015 maps.png MAP.jpg MAPS_-_Maroon_5_-_Just_Dance_2015.png|Photos of the announcement video. Pictos-sprite (37).png|Pictograms Maps_extr_1.png Maps_extr_2.png Maps_extr_3.png MapsBetaPictogram1.png|Unused Pictogram 1 MapsBetaPictogram2.png|Unused Pictogram 2 MapsBetaPictogram3.png|Unused Pictogram 3 PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder Pictogram MapsBetaGoldMove.png|Beta Gold Move madcomunity.png|Community Remix announcement 11188299_630654853736635_6744825132367941269_n.jpg Videos Maroon 5 - Maps (Explicit) Just_Dance_2015_-_Maps_Classic Just Dance 2015 - Maps - MASH-UP -Best of JD3- - 5 Stars Just Dance 2015 Maps Party Master 5* Stars-0 Just_Dance_2015_-_Maps_Community_Remix Just Dance Now - Maps 5* Maps - Maroon 5 - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook